1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device with a structure for enhancing its antenna performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital photo frames, and electronic readers, are usually equipped with an antenna, and a display panel, such as liquid crystal display panel, or an LED panel. As shown in FIG. 2, a common electronic device 1′ includes a metal plate 10′ set on a base cover 2′, the metal plate 10′ is used to be attached behind a display panel (not shown) of the electronic device 1′ to protect the display panel. Usually, the base cover 2′ also sets three metal strips 20′, the three metal strips 20′ respectively are paralleled to one side of the base cover 2′ and constitute a frame to limit the metal plate 10′. Each of the metal strips 20′ includes several annular protrusion portions 201′, these annular protrusion portions 201′ are used to match corresponding structures of a front cover (not shown) of the electronic device 1′ and then make the front cover are fixed connected to the back cover 2′. However, because the metal strips 20′ are surface contacted to the metal plate 10′, when the electronic device 1 are started up or in the process of communication, there are surface current flowing through the metal plate 10′ and the metal strips 20′. The annular protrusion portions 201′ produce magnetic field, thus enhancing specific absorption rate (SAR) and enhancing intensities of electromagnetic radiation. The gaps between the metal plate 10′ and the metal strips 20′ produce antenna noise and reduce the antenna performance.
An electronic device with structure for enhancing antenna performance to overcome the described limitations is thus needed.